Angel
by under.that.sun
Summary: He stares at the same spot waiting for someone, he waits and doesn't move an inch 'He will be back...' LawxLuffy, AU, yaoi - manxman, it's more cheerful then it looks...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I know I should be doing other stuff right now, but now that I'm on vacation I will do it pretty soon, buuuut there's one person who made me super happy today by leaving a shed load of reviews… Unfortunately that person doesn't have account on fan fiction and left reviews as a 'Guest', I'm writing it for you my dear 'Guest'! And please create an account, so I can thank you properly! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I think Oda-sensei is a very happy man, having millions of fans, unfortunately I don't have that many fans, so I'm happy for every review I get! ;}**

A lone person was standing on a cliff as wind blew brown fallen leaves past him into the lake that was underneath. He was standing there for quite some time, even animals have noticed him and one after another have gradually glance at that person.

He had short black hair and long black wings, wings were so black that even darkest night couldn't compare with that darkness. If you came closer you could feel power emit from him, that power wasn't angry or filled with hatred, but it also wasn't cheerful or calm. The best way to describe it would be melancholic, the energy made you feel uncomfortable 'cause it was filled with longing and hope, it made you itchy, but helpless…

He stood there for a week maybe he would gradually look at the sky, sigh and look back to the view in front of him. Sometimes lone wolf would join him on the cliff, he was the only one brave enough to join the fallen angel in his state of melancholy.

When wolf approached the angel, angel has one of those rare moments when he stops staring at the same spot he looks down at the wolf and scratches his forehead. Then he would continue staring at the same spot again, but it was these moments that made animals sure that they wren't hallucinating and that it isn't a statue.

At the end of the second week, everyone felt weak energy approach the cliff, soon a dot appeared in the site of view. Angel on the cliff fell out of his melancholy and spread his wings wider, energy that came from him changed, it was hopeful and waiting.

The dot came closer and it appeared to be another angel, when he got close enough to see his features, the energy coming from angel on cliff changed, it became worried and frightened. That other angel was wounded and severely at that, his face was bloody and the black coat he was wearing was ripped so much that it was mystery how it still hung on that body.

He landed in front of worried angel, kneeled and looked down. "I'm sorry that I left you, but I had to do it alone. But I'm back now, I won, will you take me back?"

Suddenly the energy that was flowing from red coat wearing angel stopped, the straw hat he always kept on his back was put on his head and hid his expression. The wounded angel waited patiently, he knew that this is the moment his future life will be decided. After all he did cut off his relationship with the most important person to him, so he could get his revenge. His lover has all the rights to reject him and he would definitely understand it, what he did was unforgivable…

Suddenly the kneeling angel was tackled down as the smaller angel hugged him. "You idiot! Idiot Traffy!" the smaller angel pulled off and started wiping off his tears. "Of course I'm will take you in! How do you expect me to live without you!"

The wounded angel smiled and wiped off the tears from the still sobbing angel and started kissing his wet cheeks. "I'm here Luffy-ya, I'm here."

He came to the crying angels lips and kissed him. Luffy immediately responded by casting his hands around his lover's neck and kissing back. Their tongues slowly mixed with each other as they started sharing their energy. Law felt his body fill with bright energy of his lover and felt his wounds start to heal.

He pulled away soon. "I'm wounded too much you can't heal all of me in one time, let's do it slowly, alright?"

Smaller angel nodded and brushed away the dried off trace of his tears. "Okay."

Law stood up and saw that the biggest and the most dangerous gash on his left side almost healed. "Where shall we go?"

Luffy grinned. "Oh! I know just the right place!"

He shot up in the sky excited, his positive energy spreading around, Law couldn't help but smile.

**A.N. 'Guest' this is completely dedicated to! And should I tell that this is not going to be a one shot? I wanted to start not from this, but oh well, I will change the flow of events a little… But don't expect me to update this soon, I have too many stories I have started… *sigh* But there will be story out of this, I'm not leaving this alone :}.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yes, I'm finally writing something for this, but don't get your hopes up, I'm doing this 'cause it started snowing several days ago and I'm excited. The next chapter will be who knows when…**

All snowflakes start falling white, they're all white while falling, but the color they'll have is determined the moment they touch the ground. For a snowflake it's barely luck that decides if it stays white – it falls on a dry surface – it's safe and keeps white. If it falls on a wet – it becomes brown or simply melts…

Angels fall the same way, they were mercilessly shaken out of heaven like candies out of jar and just like for snowflakes – their destiny was left up to luck. Angel falls on the ground – he dies, he fall on an animal – he stay white, angel falls on a human – he becomes a fallen angel… It's a cruel way to make angels fall, but no one ever said that God isn't cruel at all…

Those who had the luck to fall on an animal – lived the span of life of that animal without taking control of that body. When the animal died the angel would be set free and come back to heavens. For those who fell on humans it was more complicated, humans are smart species that are the most similar to angels. So when an angel fell on a human he pushed out the human soul and took control of that body.

Angel doesn't have a choice if he wants to push out that soul – he doesn't have a choice, it is inevitable if he falls on a human… Once angels gets a human body he stays with it for the rest of eternity as the body becomes immortal thank to the essence of the angel… Angels can not change their body, nor can they go back to heavens ' cause when angel gets a human form his wings become deep black and he gets banned out of that sacred place…

That is the cruel story of the fallen angels, many of them lost their mind after the fall, they started hating heaven and God for doing this to them for no reason. They wanted to go back to heaven, to see that shining light that healed all of your wounds, both inner and outer. So those angels separated from heaven and formed their own group, they started rebelling against heaven and killing angels that opposed them.

That naturally led to creating the other group, group of angels that forgave heaven for its cruel deed. They started fighting with the fallen angels who wanted to kill of them. Their battle was different from those puny wars humans have, it were great battles in the sky. Although none of them were recorded by humans as they are a secret, humans don't know about the fall of angels, about their war and keep leading their peaceful life. That is why God still hadn't done anything to stop the angels fighting, he just keeps quiet, as he did for the past several centuries…

Why did these things happened, the reason is unknown and the only thing everyone can do is guess…

-II-

Luffy pulled away panting, his cheeks were quite red and there was a trace of saliva going down his chin, Law couldn't help, but admire the view. The smaller male was sitting on Trafalgar's lap with legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his neck. 'I'm so lucky to have him…' The taller male wanted to get one more kiss, but he knew that this more than enough, until their energy levels are not the same, they can't get to intimate. Most of the injuries were already healed and there were only smaller gashes left, but his energy was still low as he used a lot of it for the battle and remaining to heal himself. The only thing that made him so health was energy that Luffy gave to him.

Law wiped the saliva trail and smirked to his partner. "Thank you for delicious meal…"

The blush on the smaller male's cheeks deepened and he looked away cutely pouting. "You're welcome." Luffy climbed off his partner's lap and fixed his clothing. "Let's go, Ace said he wants to talk about something when we will get up."

Trafalgar nodded and stood up too, he had changed his coat into a new almost identical one, he wore not because he felt cold, but more 'cause he felt the need to cover up his body. It was some sort of weird habit that he for some reason had. Although Luffy was one, no Luffy was the only person he showed his body to without a scare. He trusted the smaller male as much as it's possible and loved him more than any words could describe, if asked, he would give up his eternal life for him.

But Luffy would never ask that, from aside it may not seem so, but Luffy values life very much, he hates killing and always tries to stop it. For that reason even amongst fallen angels Luffy is called 'A light bringer' he gave hope to countless fallen angels who had lost hope in heaven and justice. But then Luffy came and fixed them, showed them that even without heaven living happily is possible, that even if you're a fallen angel you can live in light proudly, there's nothing wrong with it.

And that was the case with Law too, in the early days, just after the fall, when he hated God with all his might Luffy came, and his life became bright once again. Only now the sun in his life became Luffy and that's why he wouldn't be able to carry on if the smaller male lost his life. Trafalgar also knew how important he's to that man, though he never understood why, he wasn't anything great – just a mistrusting angel, a former member of a group that killed angels. Why or how did he became a partner to one of the brightest angels there is he had no idea. Fate and her ways was a mystery to him…

**A.N. Well this chapter is kind of… off? I don't know what I was intending to do, but, of well, less mysteries here now, don't you think? Hope you enjoyed! :}**

**I have a poll on my profile, it's about my Christmas Special, check it out and receive presents! :}**


End file.
